


Broken strings

by Loreley90



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, F/F, Friendship/Love, Inspired by Grey's Anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90
Summary: What might have happened between Maya and Carina after the 3x15 episode ended?I speak Italian, so if my English isn't perfect, forgive me.
Relationships: Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	Broken strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bobbiejelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbiejelly/gifts), [Linbooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linbooks/gifts), [alcbuzz55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcbuzz55/gifts), [Xtizzle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xtizzle/gifts), [sevenofnine79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenofnine79/gifts).



Maya closed the door behind her. She stood there for a few seconds with his back to it. She was pissed off... with Andy, because she was questioning the good name of her own father, a man who gave his life for his daughter and his team until the end... with her mother, who was doing the same about her father; with Jack, because he was weak. But she was no better than him, and that’s why she was pissed off with herself more than anyone else.

The only person she couldn't be with was that beautiful woman who waited for her at home... Carina. She couldn't believe she'd been there the whole time, while she was trying to get as far away from her as she could, while she was fucking jack... she was there, waiting for her. 

“Maya...” she called her, knocking on the other side of the door.

She didn’t answer. Carina persisted in doing that. 

“Maya...ehi Bella, please talk to me!”

“Carina, go away!”

“I’m not going anywhere”

Maya opened the door and when she had her face in front of her, she screamed with all the strength she had in her lungs.

“I said get out of here!” 

Carina was shocked for a moment by that reaction... what happened to the girl she knew?

“If I leave, if I walk out that door, you'll never see me again.” Carina said peremptorily.

Maya did not respond to the words of the beautiful doctor.

“Peccato Maya...mi avevi appena fatta innamorare di te...” said the Italian woman, taking her jacket and heading for the door. 

Maya had no idea what she said, but when she saw her turn around, she noticed a tear on her face. She didn't understand why, but that simple drop of sadness destroyed her. 

“Wait, please” 

“Why? Why should I stay here? After the way you've treated me since your mother came to visit... after you just told me you slept with Jack less than one hour ago... just give me a reason.”

Maya came closer to her, holding the door shut. 

“Because I’m in pieces now...and that’s no excuse for what I did, for how I treated you. I can’t ask you to stay, it’s not my right. You made it very clear to me that day in my office: you are not in the habit of fixing broken people. But I am broken now...maybe I always have been, but I’m just realizing it now.”

Carina looked her in the eye and she couldn’t say a word.

“Can I go now?” 

Maya walked away from the door, away from her...feeling like she had lost her. She turned her back so she wouldn't see her leave. She knew she wouldn’t make it. Like every time in her life, she had tasted a bite of happiness, only to have it taken away. The worst thing was that this time she could only blame herself for that. 

It was when she heard the sound of the door closing that she knew she'd lost everything. 

She couldn't stop herself from crying anymore. 

“I love you Carina” she said, realizing that it was too late. 

“Why am I been so stupid?” she screamed, banging her fist on the wall.

“You're not stupid. Yeah, you behaved like a fool. But you’re not a stupid, you're just a broken person.” 

For a moment Maya thought that voice was in her head, but then she turned around and saw her, still there in front of the closed door.

Maya ran over and kiss her, while still crying. Carina pulled her lips away from hers, caressing her face, wiping away her tears.

“Why are you still here?” Maya asked.

“I've never been in the habit of fixing broken people... but you make me want to try, Bella! 

“You are so much more than what you think and I'd like to show it to you, because I saw your sweet side, your funny side...your loving side...and you told me you love me. Okay, you didn't know I was still here. But you said that and somehow I told you, too, to your face in fact, without you noticing.”

“What?” Maya asked laughing.

“Yeah, you know, I speak Italian sometimes because I can tell you anything without you understanding...”

Carina kissed her back, with a very intense kiss. Her hands went to Maya’s hips, caressing her skin. 

“It’s unfair”

“I don't think you can say that to me, considering what you've done... Lucky for you, I know the one with Jack was nothing more than a fuck. Although I'm not jealous it won't have to happen again, do you understand me?”

Carina kissed her again, starting to undress Maya.

“But first I absolutely want you to take a shower. I don't want to smell his perfume on you. That’s an order Captain!” 

“Aye aye, doctor!” 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pezzi di me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145432) by [Loreley90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loreley90/pseuds/Loreley90)




End file.
